Of Monsters and Man
by Anonymous writer357
Summary: Ten years after an unforgettable summer in Gravity Falls and the Pine's Twins are all grown up. Dipper is now a paranormal detective with a stone cold attitude and he finds himself slowly melting in the hands of a cut-off Pacifica Northwest. Dipper has to face Bill, a fallen angel now, one last time, but why is this particular fallen angel having doubts about his revenge scheme?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **I hope you guys like this! This is my first GF fanfic, so be nice!**

All he felt was pain. Unforgettable, unforgivable, merciless pain. How stupid was he? How in all the knowledge he has of the demon could he agree to make a deal with him. His arms were glowing a painful light blue. He heard his parents scream his name, he heard Mabel beg for his life, but the unforgivable, merciless figure towered over Dipper. A mere thirteen-year-old boy, barely a teenager.

Warm tears washed over his cheeks burning his skin. Every part of his soul begged for mercy. He wasn't far from begging himself, but he wouldn't allow this man that kind of satisfaction. He was more than surprised to see the chaos demon, but he sucked it up. He rose to his feet making eye contact with the deal maker.

"We beat you thrice now, Bill. We can do it again." Dipper stated in a hoarse voice. How Bill got past the barrier of Gravity Falls he didn't know, but he was guessing that it had something to do with his new form.

"I like your spirit, Pine Tree, but we'll see in about ten years. I want you to suffer the way you made me suffer these past 48 hours. I'm going to take the one thing you love most in the near future." Bill smiled mischievously. Dipper's eyes flickered towards Mabel. Was Bill talking about her? Bill's new form was much taller than Dipper and made him appear around the age of 23.

"Oh no, Pine Tree. Not Shooting star. You're going to value someone else much more than her." Bill grinned menacingly.

"How are you even here? You were erased from Grunkle Stan's mind!" Dipper shouted, anger clouding his judgement. The burning on his arms continued as two Cipher wheels tattooed themselves onto his skin. All because Bill said he'd spare his family's life if Bill could do with Dipper what he wanted.

"You know as well as I do that I have made deals that I haven't claimed yet. I think of it as insurance." Mabel's cries along with his parents' couldn't allow him to think even if it was for a second. Pain and fear was all that was gripping Dipper's heart.

"Why won't you leave us alone?! We beat you fair and square for the last three times! What do you want?!" Dipper shouted as blue flames danced on the Cipher wheels.

"I want your universe and, you and Shooting star are in my way." Bill chuckled demonically. Dipper sank to his knees. More tears dripped off of his cheeks. What could he do now? He was at the mercy of this creature now. His mind swam through all the things he had done this summer. It swam to all the people he met and loved. It swam to his ex-crush as well as a specific rich thirteen-year-old by the name of Pacifica Northwest. He smiled lightly as the memory of their first hug came into view.

"Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?" Dipper asked as he looked up towards Bill's unkind eyes. His hair was yellow and on his back were two black feathered wings. His eyes were a golden yellow as well.

"Hey, where's the fun in that?" Bill asked mischievously. Dipper closed his eyes trying to block out the pain. It was agonizing beyond a shred of a doubt. His eyes shot open once more trailing up to Bill's eyes. "Think of this as a gift, Pine Tree. I'm sure that it'll become useful someday." Bill laughed as he turned away from Dipper and his family. "I'll see you soon, Pine Tree." With that Bill continued walking on until he disappeared into thin air. The two Cipher wheels' dancing flames stopped as soon as Bill left. Dipper fell forward out of pure exhaustion.

"Dippingsauce?" Mabel asked as she crawled towards him. She positioned his head on her lap and stroke his brown hair.

"I'm alright, Mabel." Dipper smiled as he held onto his twin. Mabel smiled lightly at her brother.

"Good." She smiled as she hugged him. All around them parts of their house was either destroyed or up in flames, but other than that they were all fine. Police and ambulance sirens was the last thing Dipper remembered before he slipped into unconsciousness.

 **I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think! I know this is a rather short chapter, but the upcoming chapters will be much longer. I promise. Until next time.**


	2. Ten years later

Chapter one; Ten years later

Rain was pouring heavily down to earth as a shadowed figure walked through the streets with groceries in hand. He was wearing a black fedora along with a black trench coat. Underneath he wore a red shirt along with a pair of jeans. Completing his look was a pair of black sneakers. The young man made his way to his RV, that was standing in a parking lot. He didn't exactly know what the time was and he didn't really care. All he wanted now was a bit of piece and quiet.

 **The name is Dipper Pines. If you're hearing this, you probably tuned into my inner monologue, but that isn't really important.**

The young man smiled proudly as he noticed a figure lurking behind him. Of course someone would try and rob him now. He was practically vulnerable, or so they thought.

 **I'm a detective of some sort and I love my job. I get to solve mysteries for a living and I make a lot of cash. I was practically living my dream. I'm not just any old detective though. I'm the person they call if paranormal activities start to take place. I'm here to solve mysteries that other detectives can't. I work for the government now. I always knew what I wanted ever since a particular summer in Gravity Falls. After all when a twelve year old schools top government agents, what better thing is there to do than hire him.**

The young man put his groceries down and reached into his trench coat. He slowly pulled out a gun that was similar to the magnetic gun he used a particular summer when he was twelve. He turned a dial and it pointed to the words freeze. He loved making people think they had an upper hand when he was actually in charge.

"You know I can hear your loud footsteps in the rain. You should work on being more quiet." The twenty two year old stated as he rolled up his long black sleeves, revealing two tattoos on the young man's arms. A triangle was neatly placed in the center of the circle and other shapes was tattooed around it. They were well known as Cipher wheels. It must have been painful at one time in the young man's life. A promise from a particular triangle that vowed to return. The figure remained silent as he stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a hood that was tattered and ripped, and his shorts didn't look any better. His feet were blue from the cold. Dipper sighed as he noticed the knife the man about his age had gripped firmly.

"I just want the food." He explained as he held out the knife towards the young detective. Dipper smiled as he put his gun away. He unlocked his RV and picked up his grocery bags. He wasn't in the mood for a fight and he was pretty sure the other man wasn't either.

 **I definitely wasn't in the mood for a fight and besides he looked exhausted to me. I'd rather pay it forward than arrest the poor guy.**

"Put down that stupid thing and I'll make you a sandwich. I'll even let you spend the night." Dipper proposed as he held the door open.

"What?" The thief asked shocked as he lowered his weapon. Dipper chuckled softly as the man stared at him in awe.

"I think you'll get more out of the deal. Besides I'm tired and I haven't slept in a while and I can clearly see that you haven't either. So I'm asking nicely, put down the weapon and join me for dinner. I would enjoy some company."

"You're serious? I just tried to rob you." He reminded the detective.

"Bygones will be bygones, besides I believe in a little thing called pay it forward. What's your name by the way?"

"Daniel." The young man stated as he sheathed his weapon and entered the RV.

 **I know that natural logic would shout that you can't invite a criminal into your house, but hey what's the worst he could do. I have years of training behind me and the worst he could do was steal my milk.**

The next morning Dipper had sent Daniel on his way with a blanket and a bit of money so he could hold out a bit and only requested that he went and got himself a job, otherwise Dipper would unfortunately have to arrest him next time he was in the city. It wasn't until his communicator rang that the excitement started.

My communicator works like a cellphone, but is much more sophisticated. It has a very secure line and was almost impossible to hack. It holds all the information of previous jobs I completed and it's internet is much faster.

Dipper quickly flipped through his emails and discovered a pleasant surprise. His next job was in the very town he missed and longed for with all his heart. Gravity Falls. Dipper smiled brightly as he closed his communicator and placed it back into his trench coat. Luckily he wasn't exactly far away from that very destination.

The young detective made his way through his messy RV and flopped down in the drivers seat. Dipper frowned a bit as he caught sight of his tattoos. It was a constant reminder that Bill might come back. How it was possible it was beyond him. Grunkle Stan was pretty sure that he was completely gone and so was his uncle Ford, but his skin told a different story.

Dipper shook his head as he fastened his seat belt and placed the key into the ignition. He wasn't going to think about past 'What if's' and 'Maybes'. He was going to focus on the present. Maybe Mabel had rubbed off on him.

A few hours later, after several stops Dipper finally arrived in Gravity Falls. When he first entered the town he immediately felt his tattoos start to act up. Unfortunately for Dipper, Bill had decided to enchant the two circles, giving Dipper unusual qualities.

 **When I first discovered these qualities they were quite painful, but after a while I started using them for everything. I knew Bill was a mystery and not at all clueless, but this was really confusing. He had practically evened the odds. Bill was dangerous and I needed to keep my guard up at all times.**

As Dipper continued on the road he suddenly heard police sirens behind him. Dipper sighed in irritation as he pulled over. He opened the window and waited for the cop to walk up to him.

"License and registration..." The man stopped mid sentence as he came to eye contact with him. He ruffled his raven hair in shock as he took of his sunglasses. "Dipper?" Dipper stared intently at the police officer as realization hit him.

"Well I'll be..." Dipper trailed off as he stared at the raven haired. "Robbie?!"

"I haven't seen you in ten years! I didn't even recognize you!" Robbie stated as he stared at his trench coat and tattoos. "When the hell did you get tattoos?"

"Story for another time." Dipper chuckled before continuing. "When did you become a cop?" Dipper asked changing the subject.

"Tambry insisted and besides I love my job. I never knew how much fun it actually was catching teenagers and taking them home to their parents." Robbie smiled mischievously.

"Wow, you changed a lot and if my detective skills aren't fooling me, I'd say you and Tambry got married?" Dipper asked with a smile.

"A detective, hey?" Robbie chuckled as he shook his head. "What gave me away?" He asked innocently.

"The wedding ring." Dipper stated obviously. Robbie nodded with a grin still clear on his face. "Care to explain why you stopped me?" Dipper asked as he quirked his eyebrow.

"Just a per-caution. The North-Wests went missing and I'm unfortunately on the case." Robbie stated in irritation. Dippers eyes widened in worry.

"Pacifica as well?" He asked hastily. Robbie shook his head.

"No it's her parents. She might not be on good terms with them at all these days, but they're her parents, kid." Robbie stated. Dipper nodded in understanding as a bit of relief washed over him.

"Well I'll be on my way then. I have work here I have to do and I'm guessing it has to do with what you just told me." Dipper sighed as he faved his steering wheel.

"Sure. I'll see you around, kid. It was nice to see you." Robbie stated with a smile.

"You too, man. Send Tambry my regards and congratulations. You deserve someone special." Dipper smiled.

"Thanks kid." Robbie stated as he walked off.

 **I frowned as soon as Robbie left. I was worried about Pacifica now. I knew she had it rough with her parents, but I can't imagine what she was going through. I should probably stop by her sometime. She could be a witness and a lead. I should probably catch up with everyone first before I headed to the company where I was meeting my client. I know it's unprofessional in a way, but I'm not a stick in the mud. I haven't seen my friends in a while, so this was an exception.**

Dipper started his car again and pointed it in the direction of The Corduroy lumber mill. Excitement coursed through his veins as he thought about his old friends. He would finally see all of them for the first time in a very long time.

 **Tell me what you guys think alright? In the series Bill got erased from Stan's mind, but in this fanfic, somehow he managed to clung to the world and this is where he returns it's going to be a few chapters before he comes back, but that's practically the climax. Until next time...**


	3. Old memories

Chapter two: Old memories

 **Sup! Today I reveal what Dipper's tattoos are!**

 **gamelover41592: "this has potential but it sounds almost close to Dipper Pines, Paranormal Detective." That is far from the truth. I only chose the detective Au, since it fits Dipper, but as we go further into this fanfic, you'll see it has nothing alike. I'm going to work on the Bill fallen angel ordeal more and where Dipper and Pacifica has to not only face Bill, but a group of fallen angels**.

Dipper strolled through the entrance of the Corduroy lumber mill. He wasn't exactly sure where Wendy was, but he guessed he could ask one of her employees. Before he could make it to the till though, someone through an axe straight at his head. Acting on instinct he caught the blade just in time before it could kill him.

"I thought I told you to stay out, Max!" A familiar voice shouted. Dipper tilted his head slightly to crane his neck. He came face to face with none other than the redhead he was looking for. He smiled confidently at her and she straightened in shock.

"You always treat your customers like this?" Dipper asked as he flipped the axe around, holding it out for her. Her shocked expression spread into a grin as she walked over to Dipper and pulled him into a hug.

"Where have you been all this time, knucklehead?!" Wendy asked as she hit him behind his head. She had clearly missed him.

"It's nice to see you too, Wendy. How have you been?" He asked kindly ignoring her question.

"I've been great. I took over my dad's mill, so life is a bit boring, but I get by. What have you been up to? You look great. Have you been working out? I can barely recognize you." Wendy stated in disbelief.

"I'm a detective now." Dipper stated as he held up his badge. "In a way." Dipper added with a chuckle. "And working out is an absolute must for the job description." Dipper smiled.

"What do you mean in a way?" Wendy asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. She was now at least half a head shorter than Dipper, but she didn't let herself be intimidated.

"I basically do what we did all summer long when I was here that summer, but for a pay check now." Dipper stated as he tucked his badge away.

"That's awesome man! What are you doing in town?"

"Business if you can believe it. I was wondering if you could give me directions to WestCorp.?" Dipper asked as he fished his memory from what was sent to his communicator. "The town has changed so much that I can't seem to find my feet."

"Well you're out of luck. I barely know the place myself. I don't get as out much anymore since managing the mill takes up most of my time." Wendy chuckled slightly. "I'd recommend that you go to the Mystery Shack for a map or something."

"That's my next destination." Dipper smiled excitedly. "I have a question though. Who is Max?" Dipper asked raising one of his eyebrow.

"Oh, an old employee that won't stop bugging me." Wendy stated as her cheeks flushed in irritation. Dipper nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you around, Wendy." Dipper smiled as he tilted his hat towards her. "Take care."

"Sure will, Man." Wendy smiled as she nudged his shoulder. As soon as Dipper excited the mill, he frowned deeply. Max sounded like someone he knew, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He knew the name had meaning, but what he didn't know. As Dipper walked back to his RV his Cipher wheels lit up. This made him stop dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around and to his dismay a man with pitch black feathered wings walked towards the store. As Dipper watched him the man took a quick glance over his shoulder, as he did so he made eye contact with Dipper. The man almost lost his balance as he stopped.

"No way." Dipper stated in irritation as he stared at the fallen angel. The man had pitch black hair and pitch black eyes. He was dressed in the same clothes as the other male employees from the mill. A red vest as well as black pants and a white shirt. On his name tag was written 'Max'.

Max turned his head towards Dipper one last time before he bolted in the direction he came, which just happened to lead to the highway. Dipper cursed under his breath as he quickly opened his RV and pulled out a hoverboard. He immediately jumped onto it and sped after Max. Humans were ten times slower than a fallen angel and so Dipper and Ford designed a hoverboard, just for this very occasion.

Dippers hoverboard sped faster and faster catching up to the fallen angel. Just as Dipper reached out towards Max his eyes caught a glimpse of a car speeding towards them. Dipper tried to slow down, but it was too late. The car hit Max with a mighty speed and Dipper rammed into the side of the car. Max lay a few feet away, clearly unconscious, while Dipper lay right next to the car.

"I'm so going to kill that fallen angel." Dipper muttered as he lied there in the middle of the road. Everything hurt unforgivingly and to top it all off he'd have to pay the damages his body made to the car he just rammed into. As he stared up at the car he noticed that it wasn't just any old car, but a limousine.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" A familiar voice shouted as the young woman rushed out of the limousine and dropped by his side. Dipper found himself utterly speechless as he stared into Pacifica's beautiful blue eyes. She pulled Dipper into her lap and turned her head to her driver. "Call an ambulance, Arthur!" She shouted urgently. Only then did Dipper snap out of his trance.

"Whoa! That won't be necessary! I'm completely fine." Dipper stated as he tried to sit up, but winced in pain flopping back down into her lap. "Seriously I'm fine, Pacifica." Dipper stated as he held onto his ribs. Tue man named Arthur held his phone in his hand, not really sure what to do.

"Dipper?!" Pacifica shouted in realization. "I don't see you for ten years and I accidentally hit you with my limousine?!"

"It's totally alright! Besides I think Max looks worse than me." Dipper chuckled as he sat up, this time successfully. Unintentionally Pacifica's eyes darted to where Max lied unconscious a few feet away.

"Oh my gosh! I hit your friend as well?!" She shouted as she stared at Dipper with enormous eyes.

"He's fine and definitely not my friend. You made my job easier." Dipper smiled as he stood up, extending his hand towards her. She took it without hesitation and pulled herself up.

"Hold on. I am totally confused. Let's start this over." Pacifica stated as she took a deep breath. She pulled Dipper into a hug, catching him off guard for a moment, but he wrapped his arms around her nonetheless. "It's great to see you, Nerd." Pacifica stated as her hold around him tightened.

"It's great to see you too, Pacifica." Dipper smiled as he let her go. "You look amazing!" Dipper stated as he looked at her from head to toe. Her blonde hair was in a French braid and she wore light golden eye shadow. She had a pure white jean on, along with a yellow blouse. She was also wearing white high heels.

"So do you! You look like a total hunk!" Pacifica stated before she realized what she said. She turned a deep shade of red and clasped her hand over her mouth. Dipper broke out into a laugh because of the look on her face. After he got the laughter out of his system, his smile turned sincere.

"I heard about your parents. I'm sorry, Pacifica." Pacifica's smile faltered a bit as she nodded.

"Thank you. They might not be kind or even the least bit loving, but they're still my parents." Pacifica stated solemnly.

"Yeah. I agree." Dipper smiled with a nod. "What have you been up too? A girl like you had to have some kind of a job?" Dipper chuckled, trying hard to change the subject.

"I took over most of my father's companies. I still have to unfortunately answer to him, but most of the charities I build are mine." Pacifica stated proudly.

"That's amazing! You've grown up the exact opposite of what your parents are." Dipper smiled with purpose.

"I guess I did, but it's thanks to you and that crazy sister of yours." Pacifica stated as she nudged his shoulder. "What brings you to Gravity Falls?"

"Work, actually. I'm a Paranormal Detective now." Dipper chuckled.

"That's amazing, Dipper. I'm happy for you." Pacifica smiled as she stared up at him. She was half a head shorter than him, but she had high heels on. They stood there in silence for a minute, just taking each other in. Dipper was the first to break the silence by clearing his voice. This made them snap back into reality.

"Listen, I've got some work I have to take care of and Max is unfortunately apart of that. When I'm done with it I'll swing by and we could maybe go out for something?" Dipper asked hopefully. Pacifica nodded excitedly.

"Yeah that would be great." She smiled excitedly.

"Then I'll see you around." Dipper smiled as he tipped his fedora towards her.

"Yeah, see you around." Pacifica smiled. "Are you sure you're alright? I can drive you to the hospital if you want?" Pacifica offered as guilt took over her voice.

"No, no, I'm fine. I've suffered worse than being hit by a car." Pacifica nodded with a smiled before she got into her limousine. As she and Alfred drove off Dipper directed his attention to Max, as his eyes landed on where the fallen angel had been lying a few moments ago, his eyes fell on an empty space.

"Son of a-"

 **I might have lied when I said that I reveal what Dippers tattoos are today, but anyways! (Laughs evilly like Bill.) Until next time!**


	4. Surprises

Chapter three: Surprises

 **Enjoy my GF people…**

Dipper growled in irritation as he pulled up in front of the Mystery Shack. He couldn't believe that he had left Max out of his sight and to top it all off, he broke his hoverboard when he slammed into Pacifica's limousine. He had been chasing that fallen angel for the last year and just as he was about to give up, he magically stumbles across him. Max was one of the main fallen angels out there, clearly one of the strongest, and one of Bill's right hand men.

Dipper was the only one that could see the difference between a human and a fallen angel, mostly because of the Cipher Wheels. While other people saw a normal human being, Dipper saw the enormous scorched wings on their backs. They couldn't fly with these wings, because they were cursed. Some believed that fallen angels were angels that fell from heaven, but Dipper knew better. They were Bill's creation. A part of his world.

Dipper pushed open the door of the Mystery Shack. As the bell rang, Soos looked immediately to the door from where he stood with a group of tourists. Melody was behind the counter and Dipper could hear his Grunkle Stan argue with Grunkle Ford about something.

"Dipper dude!" Soos shouted as he rushed over to him. He enveloped Dipper in an enormous hug, before he let him go.

"It's great to see you too, Soos." Dipper smiled as he shifted his gaze over to Melony. "Hi, Melody." Dipper greeted as he took off his fedora and his trench coat and hung it up on the coat hanger.

"It's nice to see you, Dipper." Melody smiled as she then attended to the tourist group.

"I haven't seen you in like forever, dude! Is Mabel here?" He asked excitedly as he looked past Dipper.

"No. I have work I have to do here and I thought I'd swing by. Is Stan and Ford here? I haven't seen them in a long time." Dipper smiled as he walked past Soos.

"Yeah dawg. They're dropping by to catch their breaths before they go back to the sea again. I'm glad that those two are so active, even while they're like a hundred years old, dude." Soos stated happily.

"Sixty-nine isn't even close to a hundred, Soos." Dipper chuckled as he entered the dining room. Stan and Ford was standing at the dining table, too busy arguing about something to notice Dipper.

"So what am I supposed to do with the pugs, Ford? It's not my fault that I need a permit for them. Santiago is more than capable of smuggling them over the border. He did it before and he can do it again." Stan stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is this a bad time?" Dipper asked as he walked up to his Grunkles.

"Dipper!" Both of them shouted as they walked up to him. Stan and Ford enveloped him in an enormous hug. "Is Mabel here too?" Stan asked excitedly.

"No it's just me. I've got some work I have to do here, but I thought I'd swing by." Dipper chuckled.

"I hope you haven't been causing undeniable trouble." Stan smiled as he gave Dipper a noogy. "If you have, I know a guy that can easily make it go away." Stan stated as his expression got serious all of a sudden.

"What Stan means to say," Ford started as he pushed his brother back. "is that we're glad to see you, Dipper. Now what did you break this time?" Ford asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why do you always assume that I broke… I broke the hoverboard." Dipper sighed truthfully.

"Figured." Ford stated with a sigh. "It's a good thing you swung by. I have some knew gadgets I want you to test and their only compatible with your abilities, that way no-one can else can use them." Ford stated excitedly. Dipper's smile faltered a bit. The Cipher wheels that Bill had forced onto Dipper's skin allowed Ford to harness the power behind it. Now most of his gadgets, his hoverboard and his bullet proof trench coat was powered by it.

"Have you guys gotten any lead on Bill? The fallen angel society has gotten worse now, and it's so hidden that even my leads are running dry, as well as the governments." Dipper stated as his expression hardened.

"Oh would you look at that, dudes. Melody needs help with the customers. I'll be back when you, dudes sorted out the triangle crises." Soos retreated to where his wife was talking to the customers. Soos and Melody had gotten married about the time that Dipper and Mabel turned twenty. Of course the mystery Twin had attended his wedding, but Dipper only stayed for the ceremony, he had a job to do in the state over and he was just passing through.

"We've got nothing, kiddo. All our leads _had_ already run dry." Stan sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bill is being extra careful. He knows how strong you've gotten and he doesn't want to push his luck, but I have a feeling that Bill isn't the person we have to worry about." Ford stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you mean? Bill is one of the main people we need to worry about. I mean he managed to get out of Gravity Falls' dome." Dipper stated as impatience tugged at him.

"He isn't the leader of the fallen angels, Dipper. He never was." Ford stated with a heavy heart.

"Wait a minute are you saying that fallen angels aren't Bill's creation?" Dipper asked confusedly.

"Yes. Bill might not be the Bill we know and hate. He might have changed." Ford stated. "Even though I don't want to believe it."

"I'll deal with that later, but right now I need to fix my hoverboard. I have to go and finish my job before I can focus on anything else." Dipper stated.

An hour later Dipper and Ford had both fixed the hoverboard. Ford had added extra protection, just in case Dipper decided to ram into another car any time soon. Stan on the other hand was busy loading something onto a truck and yelling somethings in Mexican. The two were now currently in the basement, where Ford had all his new gadgets he had been working on.

"Alright Dipper. I have created a few new gadgets which will aid you in the field." Ford started as he pulled of a large cloth, revealing several of Fords creations.

"Holy sh-" Before Dipper could finish his sentence, Ford cut him off.

"Language, Dipper." Ford stated firmly with a playful smile, clearly proud of Dipper's reaction. "I'll be giving you an Electroshock guantlet. Now this is a fine weapon for it can come in handy against a lot of creatures. It also can absorb lightning and absorb any kind of electricity fired towards you." Dipper slipped on the gauntlet and made a fist. It fit him perfectly. "I had to use Stan as a model, since you don't have a sixth finger." Ford chuckled.

"Is it made from Tidiam alloy?" Dipper asked as his eyes widened. On Stan and Fords travels most of the things they discovered became well known. So well-known that Ford's dream school gave Ford and Stan a job. They sponsored them so they could discover more than just paranormal things. In his first week on the job, the man discovered eighteen new elements. Tidiam was one of them. It had the properties of Titanium, but it was stronger than diamonds.

"Of course." Ford smiled proudly. "The wiring is of course made out of gold, since your power usually fries anything else." Ford stated with a glare. "I'll also be giving you this." Ford stated as held up a small gadget. He handed it to Dipper, and the moment the rectangular object made contact with Dipper's hand a blast of energy shot from his tattoos to the object, creating a glowing bow.

"I'm going to go ahead and say how awesome you are." Dipper stated as he pulled in great uncle into a hug.

"Thank you, Dipper. Stan and I'll be back in Gravity Falls next month, so feel free to swing by. I'll have a lot of new equipment that I would want you to test." Dipper smiled at his great uncle. He had a great family. A loving mother and father, a great sister and great Grunkle's. He was truly a lucky man.

"I'll see how my jobs work out, but I can't promise anything." Dipper chuckled lightly. Before Ford could say anything else, Stan's voice broke through from outside, along with several police sirens.

"No te preocupas! Vamos! Vamos!" Both Dipper and Ford sighed heavily, knowing that they would have to help Stan out of this one.

/

Dipper pulled up in front of the WestCorp building. It was one of the largest buildings in town with about seven stories. Dipper slowly made his way inside the building and soon got into the elevator with a few other people. Dipper's thoughts unintentionally swam back to Pacifica. He smiled slightly as he remembered how she pulled him into his lap. He quickly shook his head as he stepped out of the elevator, clearing his thoughts. He quickly made his way to the lady at the counter and took of his fedora.

"I'm here to see my client." Dipper stated as he eyed the young woman. She was clearly much older than Dipper, but not that old.

"Of course. She is expecting you." The woman nodded in understanding. Dippers clients never contacted the government directly. There was always a middle man in his sort of business. Someone that protected the clients identity and this woman was it. The older woman stood and made her way to two enormous doors. She opened both of them widely and waltzed in.

"Miss Northwest. The Detective is here to see you now." Dipper sighed in irritation. He should've known. He is one of the densest men he knew, and he knew Soos. As Dipper marched in he took in the same young lady that he had seen just over two hours ago.

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked as she stared wide eyes at him.

"You know, I have absolutely no clue as to how we didn't make the connection." Dipper stated with a chuckle.

"You can say the again." Pacifica giggled as she sat down in her chair. "So you're the detective sent?"

 **Please tell me what you guys think? I might not be able to reply fully, since there is the problem with the review stuff, but nonetheless numbers give me hope.**


	5. Dipper the Destructor

Chapter four: Dipper the Destructor.

 **I want to thank uknounx for pointing out my little mistake in the previous chapter, but I fixed it now! No wonder I got a C in chemistry XD**

Dipper sat at the wheel of his RV, praying that he was dreaming. How on earth did Pacifica Northwest of all people convince Dipper to let her help him in tracking down her parents? He's faced hell and back, and has seen much scarier things than the female race, but yet here he was with Pacifica at his side.

"So remind me again why you think that your parents were captured by a paranormal creature? I mean it is Gravity Falls and all, but the chances are pretty slim." Dipper stated as he drove on. He was currently heading towards the police station to figure out if Robbie could shed some light on the subject, because right now his leads were pretty dry. Pacifica frowned slightly as she recalled the memory.

"My dad had asked me to come over a few nights ago. He wanted to talk about a new business deal that he'd been working on, same old same old, but when I knocked on the door no one answered. Not even the servants. When I got in the house, my parents were gone, the servants' unconscious and not a single trace of them." Pacifica stated with a sigh. She didn't like her parents at all, but they were still her parents. They were still the people who gave her life and still the people who fed her. "All that the police found was a large black feather on their bed."

Dippers eyes widened in shock as soon as the words spilled out of Pacifica's mouth, at the same time he stepped hard on the brake, stopping at the side of the road. Pacifica's eyes widened at his actions and stared intensely at him.

"You just scared the hell out of me!" Pacifica stated before Dipper gave her a worried look.

"How big was the feather, Pacifica?" Dipper asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

"What? You're not making any sense, Dipper." Pacifica stated as her eyes filled with worry as well. Dipper unbuckled his seat belt and quickly made his way to the back of his RV. He rummaged through books and files before he pulled out a book that looked similar to the one he had back when he was twelve, but this one had the number four in the middle of the golden hand.

"Did the feather look like this?" Dipper asked this time a bit calmer. Pacifica looked down to the page he was pointing at and in the middle was a young man about their age drawn, with his back to them. The young man had enormous black wings and next to him was a pure black feather.

"Yeah, but only a bit bigger." Pacifica stated. Dipper nodded before he took a deep breath and put the book down. He then opened the RV's door and stepped out, with Pacifica not far behind him.

"This is perfect. Just peachy." Dipper stated as he buried his head in his hand. Dipper started pacing back and forth, trying to think of what he could do.

"What's wrong, Dipper?" Pacifica asked as she placed her hand on his back. Whatever was going on with him had to do with that feather and she wasn't going to allow him to keep her out of the loop.

"It was a bad idea to bring you along. I just put you right in the center of danger." Dipper stated with a sigh. "I'm taking you back and then I'll handle this on my own." Dipper stated, but before he could even walk to steps Pacifica growled at him.

"Dipper Pines! If you think for one second that I'm letting you do this on your own, you've got another thing coming. These are my stubborn, snobbish parents and my responsibility." Pacifica stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you. End of discussion." Pacifica waited for him to argue back, but instead the corners of his mouth curled up.

"Well alright then," Dipper nodded his head as he continued to smile. "but you listen to what I say and if I tell you to stay back, you stay back." Dipper stated as his expression became serious.

"Of course." Pacifica smiled as she internally screamed with excitement. "Now will you tell me what that feather has to do with my parents kidnapping?"

"It's a fallen angel's feather. It's a part of his wing." Dipper stated with a straight face. Pacifica's eyes widened in confusion and shock.

"A what?!" She asked trying to make sure if she heard Dipper right. The young detective sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"There isn't really time to explain it now, but I will on the way. Looks like we won't be paying Robbie a visit after all." Dipper stated as he headed into the RV. Pacifica wasn't far behind him, clearly wanting to know what the young man meant by fallen angel.

"Hold on, jeez, Dipper. You're not making any sense at all. First off what do you mean by fallen angel, and second where are we going then?" Pacifica asked as she sat down in her seat. She was trying desperately to figure out what he was saying.

"Fallen angels are creatures that comes from Bill's realm. In the past they remained undetected, but when Bill came back he stirred up unwanted attention underground and now we're going to need to visit some friends of mine. They know more about Fallen angels than anyone.

"Hold on the triangle? Didn't you guys erase him?" Pacifica asked as worry overcame her. Dipper sighed heavily as he glanced at the young woman.

"We did, but Bill obviously thought ahead and came back in the form of a fallen angel. He paid me and my family a visit shortly after me and Mabel came home from Gravity Falls." Dipper stated as he could feel his tattoos glow faintly under his trench coat.

"That's why you never came back? Your parents…" Dipper cut the blonde off before she could continue.

"Our parents forbid us, and that's also why I'm the Mystery Twin and not Mystery Twins with Mabel. Mabel doesn't want anything to do with these mysteries anymore." Dipper sighed heavily. He hadn't told someone of that day in a very long time and the memory of it still frightened him.

"If it makes you feel any better my parents didn't exactly make the rest of my childhood a blast. They send me off to a boarding school in Europe. They completely neglected me. I had to practically grow up without them." Pacifica stated as she glanced downwards. Dipper could see all the pain she had been through clearly in her eyes. He slipped his hand off of the steering wheel and gave hers a squeeze.

"These bruises make for better conversation." Dipper flashed her a reassuring smile.

"You can say that again." Pacifica smiled as she looked up at him. The rest of the way they drove in comfortable silence, until Dipper pulled up at the side of the road once more. He slowly cut the engine and turned to the young blonde once more.

"When me meet up with my old 'friends' I want you to stay as close to me as possible alright? They're not exactly fond of the female species." Dipper chuckled lightly. Pacifica scrunched up her nose at the sexist statement. Something told her that she wasn't going to like these friends of his.

The two walked through the thick woods of Gravity Falls. They weren't walking in silent since the birds chirped around them and the two kept the conversation flowing. They didn't talk about deep things, but things that mattered to the them both.

"So tell me why I don't see a ring around that finger of yours. I'm sure all the eligible bachelors are waving their wallets in front of Preston for your hand in marriage." Dipper stated as he gave his blonde companion a teasing grin.

"Of course they have, but unlike my father I made it very clear to them that I'm not interested. My only plan at this moment is taking over my father's businesses and restore the Northwest name that has been dragged through the mud." Pacifica stated with a proud grin. Dipper nodded satisfied with the answer she gave him. Now it was her turn to smile at him teasingly. "Why don't I see a ring around that finger of yours then, Pines? You're quite the catch and I bet an amazing Casanova."

Dipper chuckled at her statement. Every word was true mostly since he traveled a lot and couldn't be in a committed relationship at the moment, but that didn't mean he cheated on woman in his previous relationships and he surely didn't pick up girls at a bar just to score, but the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend had to do with what a fallen angel had burned into his flesh.

"You could say that, but I'd rather not let anyone hurt me or let myself hurt someone." Dipper stated with a small smile. _There is also the fact that I'm a freak,_ but he didn't add that.

"I didn't think that Dipper Pines would be afraid of getting hurt?" Pacifica asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"It's not a fact I'm proud of." Dipper lied smoothly before he stopped in his tracks. He pulled out a packet of Real man jerky and opened it. What he did next shocked her. He dropped the entire packet on the ground. "You might want to stand a bit back." Dipper warned as he held a protective arm out in front of her. Before she could question him though, an enormous sound broke through the air. A few trees gave in falling one after the other, just as Pacifica wanted to turn and run for her life, completely confused by what was going on a large beast towered over them.

The monster breathed heavily, drool dripping onto the ground in front of them. Pacifica hid behind Dipper, who was completely unfazed. In fact, the young man smiled up at the beast. The beast leaned further in and for a moment Dipper readied himself for a surprised attack, his tattoos glowing in anticipation.

"Well if it isn't Destructor!" The bull like creature shouted down at him. "I see you picked out a mate for yourself. I can imagine that the man you must have faced had to be huge! She is quite the looker!"

"Huh?!" Pacifica asked as she stared between the two. Way too confused to focus on what the creature had said.

"Nice to see you too, Chutzpar." Dipper grinned widely.

"I say again, HUH?!"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think.**


	6. Unwanted secrets shared

Chapter five; Unwanted secrets shared.

"So let me get this straight. Your nickname is Destructor?" Pacifica laughed as the two trailed behind Chutzpar. "And they're Manotaurs?"

"Yes and yes. I went through a manliness faze when I first came here. They helped me become stronger and tougher, but asked something horrible for my last trial of becoming a man and I couldn't do it." Dipper smiled softly. Pacifica opened her mouth to press on, but Chutzpar suddenly came to a stop in front of an enormous cave entrance.

"She can't go any further Destructor. The man-cave must be unseen by a female." Chutzpar stated as he turned around to face the two. Pacifica growled at the statement, knowing that Dipper would ask her to stay behind.

"Sorry, Chutzpar, but she is my partner. I need her help." Dipper stated in determination. Pacifica stared at him in shock. Well, she was definitely not expecting that.

"Destructor…"Dipper cut him off before he could argue further.

"Chutzpar, I'm not in the mood to argue. I have a job I have to finish and to top it off I have a fallen angel to worry about. Move or I'll move you myself." Dipper gave the large beast a look that would kill him where he stood. Even Pacifica felt a shiver run down her spine, but not because she was scared of Dipper, but because he was threatening a two-ton beast.

"Very well, Destructor." Chutzpar muttered as he turned to enter the cave. The two followed close by as other Manotaurs came into view.

"I'd recommend that you stay as far away from Testosteraur. He is a bit perverted if you know what I mean." Dipper simply sated as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"Which one is Testosteraur?" Pacifica asked as she could feel her cheeks heat up from the close contact. If it was under different circumstances she would've pushed him away, but at the moment he made her feel safe.

"The guy with fists for nipples." Dipper chuckled. He could sense that she was beyond worried. "Relax, I won't let them hurt you." The two continued to walk through the cave, Pacifica jumping in fear here and there, each time when she notices something gross.

"Looking good, Beardy. Good to see you Pituitaur!" Dipper greeted the Manotaurs as they walked past.

"You know all of their names?" Pacifica asked as she gripped his arm tighter when she noticed the looks that some of the beasts gave her.

"Yeah, in a way they were family to me. Some of them still are, even if I don't agree with everything they do." Dipper smiled at her.

Soon enough, they reached a large room with several Manotaurs inside. In the middle of the room was an enormous black beast. Chutzpar immediately knelt before the superior Manotaur, gaining his attention.

"Leaderaur, Dipper the Destructor seeks your guidance. He is in search of a fallen angel that causes havoc everywhere he goes. Unfortunately, he has brought aa female companion with him." Chutzpar sighed heavily. He hated putting Dipper on the spot like that, but he had to tell his leader everything. The large Manotaur stood up from his chair. He huffed in irritation as he stared at Dipper, smoke coming out of his nostrils as he did so.

"Destructor, you seek my help? Give me one reason why I should give it? You turned your back on us when you refused to complete the final task to become a man." Dipper smirked fiendishly, catching both Pacifica and Leaderaur off guard.

"As far as my knowledge goes, the fallen angels of Gravity Falls does not only plague the citizens of its town, but the creatures of it as well. I'll be doing both of us a favour if I catch them." Dipper stated as he took a step forward. Pacifica took a deep breath, trying to ignore the glares or lustful looks sent her way.

"Is that so? I'm not convinced, coward." Dipper's smirk faded at the word. He was anything but a coward. He could feel his arms acting up again as he tried to keep a grip on his emotions.

"Alright, I'll make you an offer then. If I beat you in a fight you and your Manotaur's have to feed me information on anything I desire for as long as I need it, but if you win I'll become your personal slave." Dipper stated seriously. Pacifica's mouth practically hit the floor. What was that idiot thinking?

"Dipper, are you nuts!? That thing is like ten times your size!" Pacifica scolded him.

"I know what I'm doing, Paz." Dipper winked as he glanced at her.

"A puny man like you isn't worth my time." Leaderaur huffed.

"Big words for a chicken. You're afraid I'll beat you." Dipper smirked devilishly.

"Dipper, have you completely lost it?!" Pacifica asked trying to ignore the urge to strangle him. Leaderaur glared at Dipper before flames burst out of his nostrils.

"I accept your challenge, Destructor. Know that when I beat you and beat you I shall, you will become my slave." Leaderaur repeated his words.

"Chutzpar, if I lose get Pacifica out of here as fast as possible." Dipper stated as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Yes, Destructor." Chutzpar nodded as he already pulled her away from him, much to Pacifica's protest.

"Dipper, there is no way I am leaving you if you lose." Pacifica stated stubbornly.

"Then I won't lose." Dipper stated as his tattoo's lit up. Both Pacifica and Chutzpar took a step back realizing that Dipper was dead serious. Leaderaur charged towards Dipper. The young man stood his ground however, not even flinching. When Leaderaur was about ten meters away Dipper held up both of his arms and shot an enormous charge towards him, sending him crashing into the wall. Pacifica's mouth fell open, clearly surprised by what had just happened.

"You will pay for that, Destructor!" Leaderaur proclaimed as he charged towards Dipper once more. This time Dipper pulled his arm back and brought it in for a right hook, sending Leaderaur crashing through the same wall. When the large Manotaur fell forward out of the hole and didn't stand up again, Dipper smiled cockily.

"I guess I win then." Dipper stated as he walked over to the beast.

"I admit defeat. I might be a man, but even the manliest of creatures know when they have been beaten." Leaderaur huffed out of his bruised lip.

"Good, because I don't deal well with a sore loser." Dipper chuckled as he held out his hand. I'm glad to see that even you guys can change." Dipper smiled as he shook the Manotaur's hand. "Now tell me where I can find Maximus the fallen angel."

"He and his men are up on Northwest mountain. They are planning something that will help them take over the town. What we don't know, but I know it isn't good." Leaderaur said as he stood up. "I will be true to my word and feed you information on anything that you require, Destructor. You are clearly a man worthy of the name."

"Thank you." Dipper smiled before turning around. "Let's go, Pacifica. Wouldn't want to keep his royal highness waiting." Dipper stated, trying his best to ignore the shocked look that she was giving him. It was only when they reached the RV, did she finally speak up.

"What the hell happened back there?!"

 **Sorry for the long wait, but Exam started today and I had to study non-stop. When the holidays hit me like it usually does I will post as regularly as I can.**


	7. Maximus, fallen angel

Chapter six; Maximus, fallen anger.

 **I' supposed to be studying, but the weekend is not that far! So I can study then.**

Dipper sighed heavily as he gripped the steering wheel. He knew that he was going to have to explain himself sooner or later and he preferred later. He glanced at Pacifica's waiting form, refusing to get into the RV without a proper explanation. The young man drew a lazy hand through his hair, taking off his fedora.

"You won't believe me if I told you." Dipper stated wishing that she would drop the matter, but he knew better.

"Try me, Pines." Pacifica huffed as she blew a stray bang out of her eye. Dipper swallowed hard. How was he going to get out of this without her glaring at him in disgust? He could feel his tattoos reacting on his emotions and he took a steady breath.

"I'm not exactly normal anymore, Pacifica." Dipper started with a sigh.

"You were never normal, Dipper. Get to the point where you tell me why you have two cipher wheels on your arms that glow." Pacifica huffed, cutting him off. Now Dipper knows that she is pissed with him.

"When Bill came and swung by after that summer we went to Gravity Falls; he did something to me. He cursed me. I can hear things that other people can't, see things other people can't and worst of all do things other people can't. I'm no longer the boy you once knew." Dipper stated as his tattoos stung his flesh. Why did he feel so emotional about this?

"So he gave you these abilities?" Pacifica asked as she got into the RV. "Who else knows about this?"

"Mabel, Grunkle Stan and Ford, and now you too." Dipper stated as he placed his fedora back onto his head. "Listen, Paz. The reason why I don't have a ring around my finger is because I'm a freak. I'm a walking danger magnet. I don't want you to get…" Dipper got cut off with an enormous slap on his cheek.

"If you think that I'm going to let you do this on your own, you're on drugs." Pacifica stated with a growl. "And don't you ever say that you're a freak again, have I made myself clear?" Dipper stared in shock at the blonde woman before his lips curled up.

"Yes, mam. Shall we get going then?" Dipper asked ignoring his gut's screams to take her home.

"Of course, dum-dum. Who else is going to save my idiot parents?" Pacifica huffed as she put on her safety belt.

"You know you're beginning to sound just like Mabel." Dipper chuckled as he started the engine.

"Well, someone has to keep you in line."

/

Dipper shut the RV's door behind him as he climbed out. He was suddenly thankful that the Northwest mountain was a tourist attraction, which made it easier to reach. On his back was an enormous Katana with a black and red hilt.

"Are we really going to need that?" Pacifica asked nervously. "They can't be that strong?"

"On the contrary, you hit one this morning." Dipper stated with a smile.

"I did what?" Pacifica asked in a dazed horror.

"Calm down, it'll be fine. You'll be safe at home with a nice cup of coco in no time. Me? I might end up in hell…" Dipper muttered the last part of the sentence, knowing full well what kind of a battle lay ahead.

The two made their way into the mouth of the cave, unsure of what to expect. Dipper wasn't too happy about the fact that he was just marching into the mouth of hell without some sort of plan, but what could he do? He was out of time and out of luck. It wasn't long before they heard people talking and shouting. The entrance to whatever lay ahead, but Dipper had something else in mind.

"This way." Dipper whispered as he took her hand in his and directed her in another direction. Soon enough they reached a balcony that loomed over a large area. The two stuck their heads through the railing and stared below where several men gathered around Preston and Pricilla Northwest. The two were tied to chairs, with their backs facing each other. Pacifica held her had to her mouth as she saw how beat up her father was.

"Δεν θα κάνετε και πάλι! Ποιος είναι ο κωδικός;!" A man with blonde hair shouted as he punched Preston. Pacifica clenched the railing with her nails. She wasn't sure what the man had just said, but she knew that it wasn't good.

"He said, 'I won't ask again. What is the code.' Most fallen angels speak Greek or ancient Greek." Dipper explained.

"You speak it too?" Pacifica whispered back.

"Yes, I study all sorts of languages."

"Go to hell! There is no way that I'll let you use my money for your foul deeds." Preston shouted back.

"Αυτός δεν πρόκειται να σπάσει, Μάξιμος. Απλά να τον σκοτώσει ήδη." Another one stated in irritation.

"He said, 'He's not going to break, Maximus…" Dipper cut himself off, not wanting to translate the last part.

"Δεν θέλω να έχω για να γίνει αυτό, αλλά μπορείτε να μου αφήσετε καμία επιλογή." The blonde haired man stated as he pulled out a pistol. Preston's eyes widened, as did Pacifica's. Before the man could pull the trigger however, Dipper landed on top of him. The gun few out of his hand and Dipper caught it swiftly and pointed it at Maximus.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Maxi-boy. That there is my friend's father and I'm not going to let you hurt her like that." Dipper smirked as he glanced at Preston. "You alright, Sir?" Dipper asked with a serious tone.

"Do I look fine?!"

"Get us out of here!" Priscilla shouted as she wiggled against her restraints.

"I'll take that as a no then?" Dipper asked. As Preston was about to howl another irritated response, Maximus pushed Dipper off of him.

"I'm surprised that you figured it out so quickly, Pines. I guess I underestimated you."

"You're forgetting that I have the gun, Max." Dipper gambled with a sly smile. Maximus returned his smile every bit.

"Get him." Maximus simply stated. Dipper reacted on instinct and tossed the gun aside, knowing that it was useless. The men sank down on him throwing punches at him from left and right. Dipper moved as quick as lightning, dodging most of the attacks. He brought his fist back and it crack with an electrical energy. He shot back some of the men. Maximus knew how powerful Dipper was, so he took a precaution.

"Now!" He shouted at a large man behind Pacifica. The man picked her up by her hair and she let out a fearsome cry from the balcony.

"Dipper!" Hearing her shout, the young man stopped what he was doing and looked her way, so did Preston and Priscilla.

"Pacifica!" Dipper shouted, fear filling his eyes.

"You brought her into this?!" Preston bellowed in anger.

"Maximus, if he hurts her so help me!" Dipper shouted angrily.

"If you touch me, he'll drop her." Maximus threatened with a sinister smile.

 **And I am definitely evil! Next chapter might be up by this weekend, if not I'm studying for IT.**


	8. We're Partners

Chapter seven; We're partners

 **I'm baaaaack! Did you miss me? Admit it you missed me.**

"Max, I'm warning you. This is between you and me. Leave her out of this." Dipper stated angrily.

"Why would I do that? So you can kill me? I think I'll pass." The man stated in satisfaction. Things weren't looking too good. Dipper knew that he needed to get Pacifica out of danger, but he could feel his tattoos singe his flesh. Pacifica on the other hand was trying to put as little pressure on her hair as possible as she held onto the buff man's hand.

"If anything happens to Pacifica, I'll sue…" Dipper cut Preston off before he could irritate him even more.

"Can it, old man! Can't you see that I'm busy?" Preston could only gawk at what Dipper had said so rudely to him. Priscilla on the other hand didn't stand for it.

"How dare you…" This time Pacifica cut her off.

"You're not helping, Mother!"

"Enough!" Maximus bellowed angrily as two large black wings ripped through the back of his shirt. Everyone immediately kept quite at the sight.

"What are y-you?" Preston stuttered as Maximus smiled devilishly. Dipper knew that he needed to act soon, otherwise they were all done for.

"So what is your plan? Possess all of the citizens of Gravity Falls? End up killing thousands of men and woman just because you're forbidden from possessing Nephilim?" Dipper asked with a growl. "You fallen angels brought this on yourselves. You were banished from your realm, because you didn't listen to reason. Now you want to take over our world?"

"You're wrong, Dipper. We want what you want. To defeat _him._ " Dipper huffed in response.

"You're one of Bill's top members, last time I checked."

"Oh no. Not Bill, he is the reason we're building an army. We're going to go up against someone else. I believe that you heard of him. In our realm we call him Will…" Maximus trailed off as Dipper's eyes widened. Acting on instinct Dipper pulled out his gun. Thankfully it was already set to 'freeze'. Freezing Maximus in place, Dipper turned his attention towards Pacifica. If only Dipper had frozen Maximus's entire body, since his head was sticking out.

"Drop her!" The fallen angel bellowed and soon enough the buff man let her slip from his grip. Pacifica let out a horrified scream as she plunged towards the ground. In a bright blue flame Dipper disappeared and reappeared below Pacifica just in time to catch her bridal style.

"You okay, Princess?" Dipper asked as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She nodded hesitantly as a blush crept onto her cheeks. Gently Dipper set her down as his expression changed to a rather angry one. "Untie your parents. I have a phone call to make." Dipper stated as he fired his gun at the man on top without even looking.

/

After an hour of waiting, a group of men neatly dressed in suits was picking up the unconscious men that lay scattered throughout the cave. One of the unlucky soldiers were facing the wrath of Preston and Priscilla Northwest, whilst Pacifica was trying to calm them down. As one of the men began to move Maximus, Dipper stopped him.

"Hold it. I have a better idea in mind." Dipper said as he pulled out his katana. The blade was made from a black substance, but it shined like a normal blade would. Maximus's eyes widened when he saw the blade and he began squirming in the ice. "If I recall correctly the laws clearly state that any and all public threats should be terminated where they stand, isn't that correct soldier?"

"Yes sir." The man answered without hesitation. Preston and Priscilla swallowed their rampage to see what was going on. Immediately the man took a step back when Dipper's eyes turned a light blue and his tattoos lit up once more. The katana blade started glowing a faint blue as well.

"What was it you said? 'If you touch me he'll drop her', right? Something like that shouldn't go unpunished, wouldn't you say?" Dipper asked as he gripped the blade tightly.

"You're wrong!" Pacifica shouted as she ran in front of Dipper.

"Pacifica, move or so help me I'll cut you off! That man has caused enough trouble for our family!" Preston bellowed as he saw the interruption.

"Then cut me off!" Pacifica yelled back defiantly. "Dipper, this isn't you. The real you, is a kind and caring person. You showed that to me when put my safety above your own. Don't do something that you'll regret later." Pacifica begged as she looked him in the eye.

"Listen to the girl, Dipper. I don't want to die!" Maximus proclaimed nervously.

"He tried to kill you, Pacifica. Why shouldn't he get what he deserves?" Dipper asked as his stance didn't falter.

"Because it's not your choice to judge someone. He deserves court justice." Pacifica stated as tears began to freely fall down her cheeks. Dipper's eyes widened at the sight and their glow disappeared, and so did his tattoos'. He slowly lowered his katana as it's glow disappeared as well. Maximus blew out a breath of relief when he saw that he wasn't going to die anytime soon.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Dipper apologized as he sheathed his katana.

"It's alright." Pacifica smiled as she wiped the few tears that were on her cheeks away.

"How dare you!" Preston bellowed as he marched over to Pacifica. Just as he began to raise his hand Dipper punched him straight on the nose sending him backwards onto the floor. Pacifica's eyes widened as she realized what had just happened.

"Just try to raise your hand at her again and I'll do much worse." Dipper threatened as he helped Preston up.

"Why you little…" Preston muttered angrily before wiping his bloody nose. "Pacifica, consider yourself cut off! That criminal deserved nothing more than death itself!" Preston bellowed angrily.

"No, he didn't! I don't care if you cut me off! I don't regret what I did." Pacifica stated defiantly. With that said Preston and Priscilla Northwest left Pacifica unanswered, to dwell on her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry. If I could've done something…" Pacifica cut Dipper off with a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Thank you for saving me. I'll see you around." Pacifica stated as she left an utterly baffled Dipper in her quake.

/

 _A week later…_

Pacifica sighed heavily as she sat on the curb with a single suite case next to her. She was currently sitting in front of her apartment, that she was just kicked out of, because she couldn't pay rent.

"What the hell am I going to do now? My parents emptied all of my accounts, even all of my companies." Pacifica muttered as she buried her head in her hands.

"You know, moping isn't really something a girl like you should be doing?" A voice asked playfully. Pacifica's head shot up immediately and came eye to eye with enormous brown eyes.

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked as she stood up. "I thought you would've left by now?"

"Nah, Grunkle Stan and Ford are in town, so I decided to catch up a bit with them." Dipper smiled as he picked up her suitcase and headed towards his RV.

"Where are you going with my suitcase?" Pacifica asked questioningly.

"Well, I figured since you're jobless, as well as homeless, you can come and work with me." Dipper smiled devilishly.

"Are you serious?" Pacifica asked as her eyes widened.

"Of course. What kind of a sick person offers you something and denies it the next?" Dipper asked without thinking. "Oh wait. Bill does." Dipper huffed in irritation.

"As well as my parents." Pacifica muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"The question is; do you want to come work with me?" Dipper asked with a smile.

"Of course I do, but why would you want to work for me? I mean I am a handful, as well as use to the good life." Pacifica teased.

"I mean, we're partners." Dipper smiled even brighter. "Besides, you'll get use to the old girl after a while."

"Partners. I like the sound of that." Pacifica smiled as she followed after Dipper.

 **Well there it is people. I'll post the next chapter on Thursday or Friday, since I block then. XD. I know most of you will have questions about Nephilim, etc. But I have to have some surprises up my sleeve, don't I? P.S Review!**


	9. Not a chapter, but very important!

Not chapter! But important!

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but a notice that I can only update on holidays or on weekends when I take off from school. I finally figured out what I want to do with my life and to do that I need to get a sponsor for my tennis or my studies! I haven't forgotten about my stories and I will update when I can cause I love them too much! Please bare with me! It's not everyday that you figure out what your calling is!


End file.
